Slotted wall systems are typically used for hanging or otherwise storing items on a vertical wall and often include a panel mounted to the wall and having tracks that form slots configured to adjustably receive brackets. A variety of supports, such as hooks, shelves, baskets, caddies, bins, and racks, may be coupled to the bracket for supporting the items.